rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
Alien Ant Farm
| período = 1996 - actualidade | xénero = metal alternativo, rock alternativo, post-grunge | selo = Universal Records | membros = Dryden Mitchell Mike Cosgrove Tye Zamora Terry Corso | antigos_membros = Joe Hill Alex Barreto | web = http://www.alienantfarm.com }} Alien Ant Farm é unha banda de metal alternativo estadounidense formada en Riverside, California en 1996. Está composta por Dryden Mitchell (voz e guitarra), Terry Corso (guitarra e coros), Tye Zamora (baixo, piano, calimba e coros) e Mike Cosgrove (batería e percusión). Historia A finais dos 90, a banda editou o seu álbum de debut, Greatest Hits. O álbum chegou a gañar o premio a mellor álbum independente nos L.A. Music Awards. No 2000, despois de trabar amizade coa banda de post-hardcore Papa Roach, Alien Ant Farm asinou un contrato coa DreamWorks SKG para o seu primeiro álbum de estudio ANThology. A banda comezou unha xira no 2001. Nese ano, a súa versión da canción de Michael Jackson "Smooth Criminal" foi o sinxelo número 1 en Australia e Nova Celanda, número 3 en Reino Unido e número 1 na lista estadounidense de Modern Rock. O video musical inclue numerosas homenaxes a Michael Jackson e os seus videos. O seu seguinte sinxelo, "Movies", foi Top 5 no Reino Unido e Top 20 en Nova Celanda. A banda comezaría entón unha xira promocional do álbum. Na primavera do ano 2002, a banda contribuiu co tema "Bug Bytes" á primeira película de Spiderman, e en maio dese ano tiveron un accidente de autobús mentres estaban de xira por España. O conductor morreu no mesmo, e o vocalista Dryden Mitchell rompeu unha das vértebras cervicais. Alien Ant Farm retornaría cedo ao estudio para traballar no seu seguinte álbum, truANT, que foi editado no ano 2003 e producido polos membros de Stone Temple Pilots Robert e Dean DeLeo. Dous meses despois da edición do álbum o seu selo pecharía as portas. En outubro do 2003, o guitarrista Terry Corso deixou a banda alegando "diferencias irreconciliables". Pouco despois, uníuse Powerman 5000 durante un tempo. Victor Camacho (un vello amigo da banda e guitarrista) uníuse inmediatamente á banda e completou a xita de truANT. Joe Hill foi presentado como novo guitarrista no ano 2005. No 2004, a banda gravou a canción "Dark in Here" para o videoxogo Punisher. Desafortunadamente a banda tivo que agardar polo permiso da Geffen para poder gravar outro álbum (despois de que Universal Music mercase DreamWorks e os asignase ao selo Geffen Records). No ano 2005 o grupo gravou co produtor Jim Wirt (que gravara o seu debut Greatest Hits) planeando editar un álbum durante o verán. Sen embargo, Geffen deixou de lado o álbum e negáronlle os dereitos para que o editasen eles mesmos. A banda botouse á estrada e fixo bootlegs do material do álbum dispoñibles para todos os seus seguidores. Estas edicións non oficiais foron bautizadas 3rd Draft polos fans. A finais dese ano a Geffen finalmente accedeu a editar o álbum através doutro selo da Universal, Universal Music Enterprises. O 4 de maio do 2006 chegaron a aparecer as primeiras informacións sobre as datas de edición do novo álbum; e a banda tamén informou o lanzamento dun DVD para o mesmo día. O 30 de maio o novo álbum, Up in the Attic]], foi editado dixitalmente en iTunes. O primeiro sinxelo soi "Forgive and Forget", unha das cancións engadidas a 3rd Draft. En abril do 2006 o baixista Tye Zamora deixou a banda e decidiu ir á universidade. Foi reemprazado por Alex Barreto (antigo membro das bandas Chain of Strength, Hardstance e Inside Out). O 29 de xuño a banda tocou no programa Attack of the Show, e o 18 de xullo, Up In The Attic foi editado en todo o mundo xunto con BUSted: The Definitive DVD. Este último incluía os videoclips de "Forgive and Forget", "Around the Block" e "She's Only Evil". Membros *Dryden Mitchell: voz. *Joe Hill: guitarra. *Alex Barreto: baixo. *Mike Cosgrove: batería. Discografía Álbumes de estudio *''Greatest Hits'' - 1999 (Chick Music Records) *''ANThology'' - 2001 (DreamWorks) *''truANT'' - 2003 (DreamWorks) *''Up in the Attic'' - 2006 (Universal Music Group) Ligazóns externas * Páxina oficial da banda Category:Bandas de California Categoría:Bandas de metal alternativo Categoría:Bandas de rock alternativo Categoría:Bandas de post-grunge